The current trend of incorporating navigation technology into compact devices requires two- and three-axis micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) sensors that are compact in the xy-plane and that have a minimum height in the z-axis. However, mounting z-axis (MEMS) sensing devices remains a challenge to be cost effective for applications of limited space and high volume in the packaging industry.